Random Songfics
by Dovepaw01
Summary: I don't know.
1. Hirari Hirari

**A/N: I PROMISE I'm still working on Fighting back the Darkness. Actually, I've finally started writing chapter 1! :D**

 **But It's going very slowly, so I'm writing a bunch of random songfics while I slowly piece together Fighting back the Darkness...**

 **I'll be using all JubyPhonic songs, lol...**

 **First up, Hirari Hirari.**

 **Go get your permission slip signed to go on this feels trip**

 _Like a flower floating endlessly on_

 _Will you grip those shreds, never let go_

 _Holding tightly tightly in between your hands_

 _Please never let them go_

I sighed, staring off into space. Two weeks now since Sora vanished.

One since Riku went to find him.

Three days since I received the news of the incident.

I don't know if they're alive or not...

But I haven't received so much as a call from either of them.

I'm not getting my hopes up.

I won't.

I did it when Adam was in his coma, and look what that led to.

I refuse to get my hopes up for something that could all too easily end up breaking my heart.

 _Fainting from the weight of words that poured down on me_

 _I could bear their pain no more_

 _Turning from your face and into dreams so pure that I could cry_

 _Then I wake to see that you had long been gone_

I feel a horrible pang in my chest.

First Adam, then Casity...

And now...

Sora and Riku...

I hang my head, feeling grief and shame wash over me.

How could I have been stupid enough to believe that just maybe, just once, something would turn for the better?

 _Keep these thoughts as the sun sinks to set on all our skies_

 _Tie this small memory of a love undone by lies_

 _Valleys deep carved by that sweet embrace into my heart Oh_

 _Fluttering, fluttering, on and on_

It's killing me, not knowing how they are.

It's driving me crazy.

I can't stand it.

I want to know

I really, really want to know...

It's gonna make me insane!

 _Cross the sea beyond skies that we said we'd never seem_

 _To forget and give you all these shreds of a lover's sad sunset_

 _Beauty lives in these bits floating far away to you Oh_

I fling a handful of flower petals in an attempt to feel better.

A sudden wind picks them up and carries them off, far out of view...

 _Fluttering and fluttering so far_

It seems to help. I do feel a little bit better.

The grief still weighs down heavily on my heart like a cloud of darkness.

But a small beacon of light has broken through.

Hope.

 _And someday, breezing by on a whim, you'll look this way_

 _Call to mind one small bud and behold it's fleeting sweet decay_

 _In a flash all these memories will go someday soon_

I sigh, feeling the wind ruffle my hair and skirt in the same direction it took the flower petals.

 _Fluttering fluttering on and on_

Closing my eyes I allow the wind to blow around me.

Despite my fear and grief I still feel some hope...

I won't give up.

 _Steal my heart knowing all of the time you always held_

 _Close to you know this piece of a love will fly and ring out again_

 _Sweeping soft like the whispers as you see nobody_

"Melany!" I can hear Sora's voice in the distance, calling my name.

And you know what?

Maybe it is okay to cling on to some type of hope...

 _Fluttering and fluttering so far_


	2. Hitorinbo Envy

A/N: Sorry not sorry ;)

Melany sighed, watching from the balcony as Sora and Riku walked past, both on their way home from school.

 _Easily playing, never bat an eye_

 _Weeping and posing, another perfect alibi_

 _Every day lonely, I'd rather play a game_

 _Like a slow moving stream of honey I crave_

Ever since they'd taken that test, the two of them seemed...Different, somehow. Melany feared she would soon just be in the way, or, God forbid, forgotten.

 _Looking at you now, yes, and even you_

 _Was I unneeded? Was I just in the way, too?_

 _Call me a phantom, never meant to be_

 _Could it be more fun to party and scream?_

She went back into her bedroom. She didn't want to bother them, but the more she thought about it, the more lonely she felt.

 _Now_

 _My, oh my, oh walk your way to me_

 _Clap your hands, we're traveling to the beat_

 _Why, oh why, oh hurry up and leave_

Melany closed the door to the balcony, closing the curtain with a sigh. Her raven-black hair flowed down to her waist like a long, dark cape, and her bright azure-blue eyes welled up with tears as she remembered the awful day she'd had at school.

And again I come to see, I've been a very bad girl

Melany sighed as night fell. Settling into her bed, she sank gratefully into sleep.

Her alarm woke her up at five thirty, as usual, and she sighed as she got ready for another day.

 _Dreaming in color, burned it in my mind_

 _But then I wake up with black as raven hands alive_

 _Well, I was chosen to burn inside_

 _Could it be more fun to whistle and sing?_

Melany walked to school, her silver wolf ears lying flat against her head. She couldn't wait until summer break started, so she could hide in her room all summer...

 _Now_

 _Crawling, crawling out tonight and see_

 _Everyone up scrambling to the beat_

 _Easy easy, envy all you need_

 _Dancing on without a clue, she's been a very blind girl_

She doubted she'd even be able to last that long.

Two months left, that was all that remained of the school year, yet it felt like twenty years.

"Hey, freak!"

She sighed as her bullies finally found her, and braced herself for the blows that followed.

She was hit several times, and one of her attackers managed to create a gash above her eye, which bled profusely and partially blinded her.

"You don't belong here, wolf-girl," Snarled one of the kids around her. "Go back to where you came from."

"Or better yet," Growled the other, "just die."

Melany screamed in pain and struggled free, running away from them and towards the cliff over the ocean.

She didn't stop as the cliff drew nearer; she simply closed her eyes and let herself fall into the water far below.

 _Counting 1, 2, 3 and 4 you better go and hide_

 _Hiro-kun, Haru-chan, two that I find_

 _Three and just don't be it, barely breathing out a sigh_

 _You caught me before I could try_

She opened her eyes to a beautiful grassy field, which she identified as the one she'd visited with Sora and Riku five summers ago, when she was ten.

She started to run towards Sora and Riku, who were standing in the distance...

 _Now_

 _My, oh my, oh walk your way to me_

 _Clap your hands, we're traveling to the beat_

 _I'm shivering slowly, raise a foot to leave_

 _All alone sing bye bye_

But the field disappeared as Melany's balance failed, sending her falling into a lake down below.

With a sharp breath in, coughing violently, she opened her eyes.

And there they were, both staring at her in a mixture of horror and relief.

 _Hey_

 _Find me, find me love, I'm on my knees_

 _Reach a hand but pricks me till I bleed_

 _Fine? oh fine? swen eyes I broke to see_

 _We'll again come play the game... tomorrow, no one_

 _Has to know_

Melany launched herself at both of them, sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She wailed. "I wasn't thinking! I was bleeding too much and it was messing with my head and I couldn't think-"

"Don't talk. You'll just lose more strength," Riku interrupted.

"You've lost enough as it is...Take it easy, okay?" Sora pulled her closer.

Melany realized in that moment that she'd been worried for nothing. They weren't just going to forget about her, and she wasn't going to be in the way, either.

And her friends were going to be by her side forever, no matter what happened.


End file.
